Is There Love for Me Too?
by katkoneko
Summary: FujimoriWatari. Watari is feeling depressed and thinks no one cares for him, not even Tatsumi. But when he meets someone who cares for him in a certain way, how will Tatsumi act?
1. Chapter 1

Is There Love for Me Too?

Disclaimer: All characters of Yami no matsuei belong to Yoko Matsushita except my personal character Fujimori.

Chapter one

Watari was a scientist/ mechanic who always seemed happy around other people. He would walk in with a great big smile when he got to work. But little did the people outside his lab know that deep down inside was a total different person.

**Watari Kutaka**! Yelled a great and angry voice behind him. Watari turned and look at the person at his lab door. It was Tatsumi looking very mad. "W-what?" Said Watari.  
"Did you finish those papers like I said!" "Yes, and here they are." Tatsumi snatched them out of Watari's hands. "Hmm… next time don't give them to me late, then I wont have to pick them up." And just like that, Tatsumi had left without a word. It all happened so fast that Watar couldn't say a thing.

"You screwed up Yutaka, again." He started thinking. "What good am I? I have no real power that would really help me out like the other shinigami. So what good am I?"

Watari got very depressed, but this was not his first time. "Everyone has someone or something but me. I don't have a shikigami and all I can do is make inanimate objects come to life. What good would that do? I do a lot of experiments, but most of them fail. They always blow up or turn into terrible things that could harm people. But I really hate it when people call me a made scientist. It makes me feel like they don't believe in my work. So I tested them out on Tsuzuki a few times and got bad results. But oh well I tried. And Tatsumi always gets mad at me for doing anything related to my lab work. What's up with him? I really don't know, but he has changed a lot over the past 2 years."

Watari got back to work and tried to stop thinking about the bad things, but it was just too hard to do so. His mind started to wonder again.

"Why have things changed with Tatsumi? 2 years ago was the last time all of us had ever seen Muraki. It was a good thing too, but we all knew he was still alive somewhere. That really bothered Tatsumi a lot. He really hated Muraki for what he did to Tsuzuki and Hisoka. He wanted to defeat him and never let anyone worry again. He wanted to protect them, but he always forgot me."

"Why do I feel this way? Its like no one cared for me. I feel alone and by myself. Every time I see Tsuzuki and Hisoka together, I really envy them because they have a great relationship together. Teruzama and Wakaba are really getting along much better. That means no more of him yelling his head off. But Tatsumi only cared for his money. That the main thing he cares about. There all so lucky. It makes me wish I had someone to care for me too."

As Watari had those dark thoughts in his head, he began to cry. And as he cried, he laid down his head on his desk and slowly ,slowly began to sleep.

"Wake up!" Yelled a very loud voice. Watari rose up quickly. "Ta-Tatsumi sorry I didn't mean to…." And he was cut off. "Get to work and no more slack. I have more papers for you to do and I need them by tomorrow", said Tatsumi. "Tatsumi, its a lot. I don't know if I can…." "Well do them now so you can finish them!" " But Tatsumi….." "No, just finish them now." And with a loud thud the door slammed.

"Damn you Tatsumi. Damn." He whispered to himself. It happened again. 'Why do I do his work?" As he look at the papers he was holding he started to think to himself again.

"Tatsumi was a great worker and only wanted to accomplish his task. He realigned on me to help with some of his work, but in the end he never really cared. He never thanked me, but maid it feel like it was my job. I bet he think my lab work is useless because he always says my experiments never work or I'm wasting money. So I guess he gives me papers to do so I wont waste anything or try to invent anything to make him mad. He's so cheap. I don't need to think like this. It makes me really sad. Why am I here? Why am I a shinigami? Why did they choose me? I'm weak and worthless. Just why?"

Watari began to work. He was so tired of this. He did not get any sleep for 2 days in a row and this one was no different.

It was 1:35 am. Watari was so tired, but finished all of the papers. A few minutes later, he heard a knock on his door. He opened it, and there was this tall handsome man standing there.

"Hi, my name is Fujimori, and I'm the new janitor. I was assigned to come and clean this room." Watari blinked his eyes. "Oh well, come right in." So he went in.

Please give me a review because this is my first fic.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Oh come on in Fujimori", said Watari, "I don't usually work this late". Fujimori went in the lab. As Fujimori went in the lab, Watari noticed a tall dark haired handsome man, and could not stop starring at him. "Oh, so your a scientist, I bet thats hard work", said Fujimori. "Well no, not really, its all in how you do things thats all." "So what do you do in here?" "Well, I make potions and chemicals and do a lot of experiments." "Thats nice, I bet your always busy with work and all. So why are you still here?"

"I'm just getting done with my partners papers. Oh, I never told you my name. It Watari."

"Hey Watari, thats a nice name. Your the second person I met today after I transferred 3 days ago. Life been pretty tough since I transferred. I just don't know were to go or were to find things. This place is huge, but somehow I'll get through. Good thing this stays open till late night."

'Oh really, well I can help you find were to go. If you ever need any help, I'll be here in my lab. But right now its late and I only have a few hours to sleep. I guess I'll have to see you next time ok." "It was nice meeting you Watari." "You too, bye."

And Watari left to go home, but Fujimori was still in the lab cleaning. Fujimori thought to himself. "This week might not be so stressful. Maybe it might even be... fun. But I couldn't help myself from looking at him." Then he just started to do his job and go home.

As Watari was walking home he started to think of what about what happened today. "I'm so glad I finished those papers in time. Hopefully Tatsumi wont yell so much at me tomorrow. But I'm also very happy because I had talked to someone that actually seemed to care for my lab work. It feels like a first to me, but why? I guess no one have ever really appreciated it till now. Can't they just see its hard work like everything else. At least someone recognize me."

Watari finally got home and went to sleep.

The next day, Watari woke up and didn't feel like going to work. He felt like crap only getting 4 hours of sleep. But he got up and got dressed and left for work.

30 min. latter, he was at work. He was headed to his lab until he heard someone call his name. "Watari", called Fujimori. "Hey Watari, come here." "Hey Fujimori." Watari came in his small room. "Well. I was going to ask you when would you get out of your lab, but now you really don't look so good. Man you need a day off." "But I can't, I have work to do...and someone to please", he wisped to himself. "Oh, thats too bad, I wanted help finding a few places but I'm fine right now. I'll come to your lab later." "Yeah thats ok with me", Watari said,"Well gotta go and do some work before I get yelled at. Bye" Watari left to his lab.

"I'm here in my lab ,but I think I forgot something...hmm what could it be?" Thin he suddenly remembered. "I forgot to put up Tatsumi's papers up. Damn! I have to hurry and get them all together before he come in here." Watari gathered all the papers and was headed out the door when, it suddenly opened up.

"Ta-Tatsumi! I was just about to give you the..". "Why can't you just do anything right! I'm almost late in turning in these papers, all because of someone being careless. Is it that hard to do real work once in a while in stead of making messes?" "No Tatsumi, your wrong, it is real work just like the things everyone else does. Can't you see that?" "What are you talking about? Your experiments that doesn't work. What real work is that? It doesn't help anyone out, not even yourself. Whats the point or use if it can't protect no one?" "Tatsumi its not true, its more than..." "I don't have time for this today", said Tatsumi. "I have better things to do." And so he left.

"I can't believe he still thinks my work is useless. All the things I'v done for him, and he docent even care. Why do I put up with this. Well at least I can get my work done now."

"5 hours had past since I'v been working. I wonder how Fujimori is doing. I wouldn't mind seeing him or talking with someone. Well I guess I will take a break."

Watari started walking trough the hall. "I wonder where he could be. Maybe he is in his work room." So Watari walked there. Knock Knock. "Fujimori are you there?" Someone came to the door. "Hey Watari, are you done working?" "No, just taking a break, but now I can show you around this place." Ok, said Fujimori.

They walked up and down halls and in and out of a lot of different rooms. But at the end of Watari's tour, Fujimori found all the places he needed to go to. "Well that concludes the tour of were we work. Its kind of big ,but you'll get used to it." "Thank you Watari, now I can get my job done faster."

"I just noticed something about you Watari." "What?" Y"ou look so much better now." "Huh.. do I really?" "Yeah, you shure do." "Thanks I guess." "No prob. Well today I get off early so maybe we could go out for some coffee next time. My treat for helping me out today." "You'd do that for me, thanks." "Yeah, were friends right?" Yeah.

And this is how a great friendship started out for the better or for the worst.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Its been 3 months since Watari had known Fujimori. They have became really good friends and would see each other almost everyday. They loved to go to lunch and coffee together when they had time. People around the office noticed that they were starting to have a really great friendship. Tsuzuki was happy for him, and even Hisoka noticed the good changes in his mood. But Tatsumi just didn't care, as long as he worked, thats all that mattered.

Watari was in his lab working on some experiment when Fujimori opened the door and came in. "Hey Watari, hows it going?" "Fine as usual." "Well I was wondering... if you would like to go on a picnic at the Cherry Blossom Park with me tomorrow?" "A picnic? You want me to come with you", Watari said in shock. "Wow I'v never been on one before. Tomorrows Sunday right?" "Yeah." " I can make it." "I'll pick you up at your house Watari. Ok." Yeah.

Fujimori had left Watari's lab. Watari was so happy that he was going somewhere special instead of staying at work all the time. It would be like a little break that he felt like he deserved. He felt great and didn't want to work anymore for today so he just took a break in the break room.

He sat down at a table eating a sandwich, then he heard someone behind him. "Hey Watari! Hows it going?" "Oh fine Tsuzuki." "You look happy today. Anything special happen to you." "Well actually yes!" "Tell me tell me, Tsuzuki said." "Well my friend Fujimori invited me on a picnic at the Cherry Blossom Park tomorrow. I'm so excited that I'm doing something different instead of work all the time." "That sounds great Watari. I hope you two have fun. You know, you changed allot, you really have." "What do you mean?" "Your doing more things and going more places now. And Hisoka even says he can feel all the great energy that you have now. Something really great must have happened, and that makes me happy." "Really. Thanks Tsuzuki."

They both ate and left to go back to work. And talking to Tsuzuki really made Watari think. "I guess I haven't been to a lot of places in a long time, but now I'm doing a lot more with my self and thats all that matters now."

Tsuzuki sat down by Hisoka. "Hisoka, I'v noticed it too that Watari is much happier now, and he docent even try to hide how he really feels now because he changed in a good way." "Yeah I agree with you. And he is even going on a picnic with one of his friends now. Isn't that great. I wonder what will happen next."

As Tsuzuki and Hisoka were talking, Tatsumi heard too. "So he is going on a picnic", Tatsumi said. "Yeah, with Fujimori", Tsuzuki said. "Oh, whats so special about it?" "Well usually Watari's depressed, and he docent really do much." "So thats why its important? Were are they having there picnic at?" "The Cherry Blossom Park. What a nice place." "Is that so. Well gotta file some papers." And he left. "Why would he ask why is it so special", said Tsuzuki. "I really don't no", answered Hisoka.

Tatsumi went to his office to read over some files. He came across a very old file about Muraki and the case of Maria Wong. "I hate to think of that man, and what he did to Tsuzuki and Hisoka. Someday I'll kill him and they wont have to think of him anymore. I know he is still alive somewhere. But until then I have to protect those two. I have so much hate for him, I just don't no what to do. I'll kill you, I'll kill the living shit out of you!"

When Tatsumi thinks of Muraki, he always gets angry, and sometimes likes to take it out on other people. He isn't himself when that happens, and its never good to be around.

Later that day when Watari was about to leave when he saw Tatsumi coming towards him. "Yes Tatsumi?" "Are you working tomorrow Watari?" "No, I'm taking the day off." "Oh well, so is most people who already went home today. I need you to come to work tomorrow." "But Tatsumi I have something important to do and..." "To bad I need you here tomorrow or its coming out of your account for lab materials, and you know how much you like that don't you." "But, just let me take tomorrow of ok. I have lots of vacation days and I'll just use that." "No!" "Why? You just want me to stay here and do your work while you get credit for it." "No, I give you work so you don't do anything fucking stupid!"

And the whole room got silent for a moment. Tatsumi just realized what he said, but could care less. "Tatsumi, do you really think I'm that bad? Do you really think its all worthless? I put my hole life into this, and all you do is fuss. I'm not coming to work tomorrow ok. I'm leaving now." Watari went to the door only to be pulled back against wall. Tatsumi garbed Watari's arm and squeezed them real tight. "Tatsumi stop! Your hurting me!" "You little shit. Who do you think you are?" "Tatsumi, what are you doing? Are you going crazy?"

Slap! Was the noise going across Watari's face. Watari fell to the ground.

Now Tatsumi really felt crazy and realized what he had done. "Watari, I'm sorr...I didn't mean too. You don't have to come to work tomorrow. I don't know whats gotten into me lately." Watari had his hands on his cheek, and look up at Tatsumi. "How could you do this to me? What did I ever do to you?" And he left the room. "Watari wait! No I'm sorry. Please forgive me." Tatsumi didn't have the nerves to catch up to him.

Tatsumi was still in the lab. "What have I done? I can't let anger or worse, Muraki get me out of hands. Now look at what I'v done, I'v hit Watari. How will I ever face him again? How can I tell him I'm sorry and make him believe it? I guess I'v made him do a lot of my work, and I have taken all the credit for it, plus I always call whatever he is doing worthless. I can't believe myself." He left the room to his own still thinking of a way to tell Watari sorry. "I know, I'll go to the park tomorrow and tell him I'm sorry. Thats what I will do. I just don't want him to be mad at me. Till then, I better go home and rest for tomorrow."

Tatsumi is going to go to the park tomorrow. Will it be a great choice to go or will disaster strike?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Next day, Watari woke up from the sun shining so brightly through his window. "Oh, morning all ready. I better get dressed for my special day, though I can't believe what happened last night. But at least I have a day off now." Watari showered and got dressed.

Tatsumi woke up and really wanted to be at work, but he made a sacrifice to try and make it up to Watari. He though and though of what to say to him. What would he do ,or what would he say?

"Watari, I'm so sorry for what I did, I just want you to believe me. No, no no. Thats not good enough. Watari, I have an anger problem when I get mad, please for give me. No, that wont work either. I'll come up with something. Well I better get ready."

"I'm all ready and waiting for Fujimori to come and pick me up", said Watari. "I'm so happy that something good is happening for a change. I can't wait to see him." And a car pulled up to Watari's house. "Fujimori's here!" And Watari went out the door.

Fujimori and Watari was in the car talking.

"Fujimori, thanks for taking me somewhere special. It means a lot to me." "Oh, no problem. Its nice to get away from work once in a while."

Fujimori looked at Watari's face. "Hey Watari, what happened to your face? Its kinda pink." "I um.. I um.. fell on the slippery floor. Yeah the floor, its so hard you know." It was the best lie Watari could think of that moment.

Fujimori extended his hand to touch his face. "Well be careful next time so you don't scar your pretty face." That made Watari blush a little. The car moved on and on and Watari started to dose of into a light slumber.

Fujimori noticed that Watari fell asleep. The Park was a bit far from where Watari lived. "Hes so cute when he sleeps. He looks so peaceful like that", thought Fujimori. He couldn't help himself but to touch the side of his face and down his neck. He moved some strands of hair out of his face lightly to place a small kiss on his cheek. "What if he rejects me when I ask him? Or what if something bad happens? I'll just have to find out today."

"Were here Watari", said Fujimori. Fujimori lightly shook Watari's shoulder. Watari began to wake up. "Oh, were here all ready...I fell asleep? I'm sorry!" "No, its no problem. It was a long way here anyway." Fujimori started to park his car.

"Ok. Were should we go Fujimori?" "I know, right under that big tree with the cheery blossoms, by the lake." "Thats a great spot."

Watari and Fujimori started to unpack the basket they brought at the spot they choose. They got done and sat down besides each other. "Fujimori, its such a nice day today." "Yeah it is. Try the food I made us." Fujimori had made all sorts of sandwiches with different things in them. He also brought chips, cookies, soda, and whine.

"You made all these, and they look great. I want to try this one and that one." They both began to eat.

"I'm finally here", said Tatsumi, "Now I have to find him." He looked and looked till he saw the two sitting down. "It looks like there done eating, How will I approach him? Well I guess I'll walk up to him and ask if I can speak to him alone." He started walking slowly up to him, but he was very quiet in doing it.

"Damn. I still don't know what to say to him." So Tatsumi hide himself behind a big tree, not so far from where Watari and Fujimori was sitting. "How am I going to say this? I can't just wait here forever. I'll wait here till Fujimori leaves and I'll try to talk to him." Tatsumi couldn't help but to watch them behind from behind the tree.

They had began to put everything back in the basket and sit down on a blanket. "Watari, how was the meal?" "It was very nice. I enjoyed every part of it. Thanks." "Thats great, time to make it even better. I'v got whine. It will help us relax better in this nice weather." The two began to drink and share each others thoughts. "Well Fujimori, has work began to get any better?" "Yes, it has a lot." They both started to look at the lake. The wind started to blow a cool breeze. "I'm chilly Fujimori. Can I huddle up to you?" " Shure you can." The two got closer and closer to each other. Fujimori warped his arms around Watari. Watari just closed his eyes and relaxed. Fujimori got close to one of his ears and began to whisper something.

"Watari, I have something important to tell you." "What?" "Well for a while now...I'v felt... a great connection between us and...I a...wanted to say that...I really... I really...love you." Watari felt shock and didn't know what to say. He sat up and looked at Fujimori, into his sky blue eyes. "Fujimori, I...I...I feel the same way too." Fujimori's hand helled Watari's head up leading him into a deep kiss. Lips locking and exploring each other till they both pulled away. "Fujimori, you make me feel like someone really cares for me. Nobody really appreciates the things that I do and no one has made me feel so special like you. I love you." Watari warped his arms around Fujimori and snuggled against his chest.

Tatsumi was still behind the tree and watching them. He felt crushed. "Why do I feel like something bad just happened? Why does it feel like my heart is being ripped out? I just want to shout. I can't face him now. I might as well leave." So he left without a sound.

"Watari, here have some more whine. It was pretty expensive, and I don't want it going to waste." "Ok, I'll take another glass." Watari began to drink more and more, getting tipsy and more tipsy until he was flat out drunk. "Watari, are you feeling ok?" "I'm...a..little tired...thats all." As he said that, Watari feel asleep on Fujimori's lap. "Heh..heh..just as I planed", Fujimori thought to himself with a small grin on his face. "You'll be all mine tonight." He picked up Watari and the basket and left for his car.

Fujimori put Watari in his car and then got in himself. He started to drive to his house. Watari was in a very deep sleep because of what Fujimori slipped in his drink. Fujimori parked in front of his house and carried Watari inside. He walked in a long Holloway of doors and went inside one of them. He opened one of them that led into a master bedroom. He placed Watari on the bed. Watari was still in a deep sleep and wasn't waking up soon. Fujimori only smiled and left the room for a moment. Then he came back. He went to Watari and slowly undid his shirt, and taking it off. He looked at Watari's face and placed a very deep kiss on his lips. While he was kissing him, he rubbed against his chest, and then to his nipples. His hands explored and touched whatever was there. He slid his wet tongue down his cheek to his neck, sucking it softly. "Oh Watari, you taste so good. I can't get enough." His hands sliding lower and lower till he started to touch his cock. His lips were back on his, going deeper and deeper, until Watari started to move a little bit. "Damn, I guess he didn't drink enough. Better put his shirt on."

He put his shirt on in time before Watari began to slowly wake up. Watari's eyes began to slightly open. His mouth moved a little. "Fu...Fujimori, wh...where am I?" "So your finally awake Huh? At the park, I guess you had a little too much to drink and you fell asleep, so I took you to my house. You sleeped like a baby the whole way." " Oh my, did I really?" "Yeah, but its ok." "I have to get back before its gets late." "Yeah I should take you home. Are you ready?" "Yeah. Lets go."

Fujimori is taking Watari home, but will the days ahead for these two lovers be full of romance or full of drama?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Note: in _italics_ displays Watari's thoughts

Fujimori stopped his car to drop Watari of at the front of his house. It was night time when they got back. He got out of the car to walk Watari to his door. "Watari, I hoped you had a great time today. I really enjoyed myself, and being with you. But before I go, could you do me just one more favor?" "What is it?" "Would you...kiss me again?" Watari felt loved in a way like never before. "Of course." Fujimori slowly got closer to Watari and wrapped his arms around his waste, while Watari wrapped his arms around his neck. Lips locking together, until Fujimori's tong slipped in Watari's mouth. Watari opened his eyes in shock because he never kissed like this before, then slowly he just relaxed, closed his eyes, and let Fujimori finish. He felt odd in a way, but he enjoyed it. There lips departed as they stare into each others eyes. Beautiful yellow eyes seeing sky blue eyes. "See ya, Watari." Bye. Fujimori turned around and walk back to his car. Watari unlocked his door and went inside his house.

Watari walked in his house and into his bed room. He sat on his bed and thought about the day. "Wow, today was really something. I cant believe that me and Fujimori are...lovers now. It feels great. I feel like someone really cares for me. He docent see me as some mad scientist or just a waste. He really cares for me. Now I feel like someone special, unlike how other people I know make me feel, like Tatsumi. I guess he'll never understand me at all. I'm just someone to be used by him, is that it? Just so I don't do anything fucking stupid? He'll probably never be there for me when I was there for him. It docent make any since at all, but now it does not matter at all because someone loves me."

And with that Watari got ready for bed.

Tatsumi was in his house sitting down in a chair. He was in the kitchen just thinking about what happened at the park. He didn't know why he felt so bad seeing what he saw. "Why do I feel this way? I can't take this feeling. I just want to be closer to him, more than anything. I can't. He loves someone else. I can't blame him for that. I guess its right. I don't think I can see him again. I don't think I can even apologies for what I did. I know I wanted to protect Tsuzuki and Hisoka, but I forgot about him too. Why all of this? I just can't see him no more, and thats that."

Fujimori was in his car driving home. "Today didn't really go as planed, but it was still pretty good. I'll just get closer to him and then I'll get him right where I want him. Its in my power. I can get whatever I want. My power never fails. Heh..Heh."

He just smiled thinking of a plan to come up with. "Oh Watari, you'll be all mine and do whatever I want. Your so helpless its a shame." And he just drove off like that thinking of what to do next.

The three went there separate ways, awaiting the next day.

1 week had past since the day of the picnic, a few things change since then.

Fujimori went to go see Watari at his lab. It was his daily thing to do when it was time to go home. He would sometimes surprise Watari with a gift. But today was different because he was going to get what he wanted. Fujimori entered Watari's lab and closed the door. "Hey Watari." Watari was sitting down reading a book. He looked up and saw Fujimori. "Hey honey. How are you?" "I'm as good as ever, but guess what". "Huh?" "I got you a gift." Watari was always happy to get things from other people. "Fuji, you know you didn't have to do something special for me. I'll always be happy when your with me. Thank you Fuji." "No problem." Watari put the gift somewhere safe.

"Watari can you come to my house today?" "I don't know. I have some things to do." Fujimori put his hands on his cheek, making Watari look in his eyes. "Please come." He said very softly. Watari stared in his eyes very deep. Fujimori's eyes turned dark blue and stared deep into Watari's eyes. Watari still had his eyes focused on his, then soon what he was seeing began to darken and he began to lose consciousness, but his eyes were still opened. Then he heard a voice saying come and follow me.

Fujimori raised his left hand up and a dark purple portal opened up. Watari's body started to move by itself. Watari had no control or no idea what was going on, he could only think and try to figure out why he was moving and could not see anything. "_Whats going on. Why am I moving?"_

Fujimori's power was to manipulate or hypnotize someone to do what he wanted. He could do it so well that, when the person got out of the trance, they felt like everything was normal. Watari was entering the portal and Fujimori fallowed him inside with a big grin on his face. "I always get what I want."

The portal lead to a big stone room, which had no doors or windows in it. It only had a master bed and a big drawer in a corner. The bed was all white and had black curtains all on top of it that fell to the floor. "Come on Watari." Watari was still in the trance that Fujimori put him in. "_What happened? Now I can see. I'm in some room." _Fujimori started talking to Watari. "You came over my house remember?" Watari started talking against his will. "Yeah I said I would come over." "_What? Whats going on. I'm saying these things but do I mean them?" _"Thats right Watari. Come...come to bed with me." "_Huh?"_ Fujimori pulled Watari's hand and started walking. "_What are you doing to me?"_ "Well aren't you coming?" Fujimori made shure to look into his eyes. Watari looked in his and said yes. "_No! I didn't mean to say that! Why did I say that? Why am I going?"_ They both walked to his bed and sat on it.

On the bed that they sat on, Fujimori planted a deep kiss in Watari's mouth, then they stop all of a sudden. Watari snapped out of the trance that Fujimori put him in. "Fu..Fuji. What are you doing?" " I'm kissing you, thats all, whats wrong?" They maid eye contact again, this time he put Watari into a deeper trance so he would not snap out of it again. Fujimori started to whisper. 'Just relax and enjoy yourself this time. Lets make love together. Is there still something wrong?" Watari's mouth opened and said its nothing at all. Watari's eyes were now half closed. Fujimori continued to do as he will. He started kissing him even deeper and Watari's body just took it. _"Stop! Stop Fujimori. Why can't I speak?" _

Hands started unbuttoning Watari's shirt and then took it off. Fujimori placed Watari's backside on the bed. He started to move his hands around Watari's chest and then massage his nipples. _"Stop! I don't want this! I don't want to be here!"_

Watari tried to say something, but not a single word came out of his mouth. Fujimori started to kiss up and down his neck, and in the middle of it, he bit the smooth skin till it was bleeding. _"That hurts so much! Why wont you quit?" _Fujimori started to whisper in Watari's ear. "You taste so good right now. I just want more of you." Then Fujimori started to nibble on his ear. His hands went to Watari's hair and started to massage his head. "You feel so good, that I just want you forever." He couldn't stop touching him until he started to unbutton his pants.

_"Please stop! Don't do this, Please!"_ His words still never coming out of his mouth. Fujimori started to take off Watari's pants very slowly. They came down farther and farther till they were off. "What a nice view", said Fujimori. _"Why can't I move? Do I really __want this?" _Fujimori planted another kiss on Watari's lips. His hands were pulling off Watari's underwear. Watari noticed this as he was being kissed. _"He wouldn't do this to me, would he? Or do I really want it?" _

Fujimori slipped of Watari's underwear. Now Watari was completely nude. Fujimori began to talk. "Sorry babe, you'll just have to take it raw." _"He really is going to do it and I can't do nothing about it!"_ Fujimori lifted Watari's legs up on his shoulders, then Watari felt a finger go inside him. Fujimori turned his finger in a circular motion going round and round,then he put another one in. It hurt Watari like hell. He just wanted to cry out loud. Then another finger joined and Fujimori started to push his fingers in and out. "Watari, can you feel it?" Fujimori took his fingers out. "Are you ready?" _"No! Don't do it. Please don't" _Watari tried to scream out loud. Still no words came out of his mouth.

Fujimori started to push his hard cock against Watari's tight ass. _"No! No!" F_ujimori shoved his big cock inside Watari. Watari just wanted to scream loud wishing that someone would save him. Fujimori's hard cock went all the way in then all the way out to be shoved right back. He went really slow then started to speed up a little. "You can take it." But it hurt Watari too much and tears began to fall. "Crying won't help the pain go away", Fujimori said. "It only makes me want more." _"I can't...I can't take this anymore. It hurts too much!" _Even more tears began to fall. "Your so sexy, you only make me more hornier!" He began to push even harder against his ass. He pushed so hard that it made a clapping noise every time they came together. "More! I want more", Fujimori demanded. Fujimori was almost at his climax. Harder and harder he pushed till a drop of sweat fell and landed on Watari's chest. Watari saw a very pleased man untop of him. He couldn't believe what just happened.

Fujimori laid ontop of Watari and started to whisper in his ear. "Watari, you 'll always be mine, no matter what." Then at that moment Watari passed out from all that was happening.

Can things get any worse or will Watari's luck change for the better?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Watari woke up the next day to find he was at home in his bed. He slowly began to sit up very confused.

"Home, but how? Or was it just a dream? What really happened?" He got out of bed and started to look around. "Was it even real?" He started walking around his room. "I think I had a bad dream tonight, thats all." Watari didn't want to think of the worst so he tried to think positive. " No, he would never do anything like that to me. I found someone who cares for me and love me. Thats just my stupid head messing with me." Thinking positive made Watari feel much better.

Watari looked at his clock on his nightstand. It read 8:35. "Oh no! I'm about to be late for work!" He knew if he was late Tatsumi would just yell at him. He really didn't want to hear him today. So Watari hurried and took a quick shower. He had no time to look in a mirror, so he quickly just put on some clothes and headed out for work.

Tatsumi was at work, doing a file that he would normally give to Watari . "I never knew these papers were so hard to do. I'd usually give Watari four of them, but doing just one is really nerve racking. That reminds me, I still haven't apologized for what Iv done. I have to tell him today. Its been more that a week since I last saw him. I bet he was really glad too."

Tatsumi started to walk to the lab.

Watari maid it to work, but he was a little late. " I hope I don't get yelled at today. Come to think of it, I haven't seen Tatsumi in a while. Maybe hes giving me a break or something. Thats good because I really don't want to see him."

Watari heard his door open and in came Tatsumi. _"Oh no!. Hes going to get mad at me." _Watari looked at Tatsumi with a surprised look in his face. "Watari", Tatsumi said. "I have something very important to tell you." "No, go away!" Tatsumi just walked closer to him. "Just listen to what I have to say. Please." Watari looked down. "Fine, what is it?" Watari started to listen.

"From the past few days, I was over acting and I have not been my self lately. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all the work Iv put you through and all the bad things Iv said to you. Will you please forgive me?"

Watari thought for a moment. "Tatsumi, you put me through a lot over the past 2 years. You've done so many things to me that really hurt. And you think I can just forget it all with your small sorry compared to all the big things I felt. It goes beyond that so I just can't forgive you."

Tatsumi frowned. "If thats what you want, then its ok. I understand." "No you don't! You don't understand a thing. You've maid me feel worthless and like my lab is just pointless. You'll never understand what Iv went through. So just leave. I don't want to see you...again."

Hearing Watari say that, just really crushed Tatsumi. He felt very low and started to walk out of the lab.

Tatsumi was almost at the door, but turned around to say one last thing. "I just want to make it up to you, thats all" Watari turned around, so his back was facing Tatsumi. Watari responded. "You just can't." As Watari was turning around, Tatsumi noticed something.

"Hey Watari, your bleeding." "No I'm not", said Watari. "Yes you are. Your bleeding on your neck."

Watari put a hand on his neck, seeing if it was true. There was a mirror hanging up on the wall and he took a look. His eyes got big. "_No! No! This can't be." _Watari thought. Then he started to think about what happened last night. Terrible memories flooded his mind. He remembered how Fujimori bit him really hard on the neck.

"Tatsumi, leave now!" said Watari. "No, whats wrong?" "Nothing, just leave!" So Tatsumi left his lab to go somewhere else.

Watari could not believe it. It wasn't a dream, it was for real! Now Watari was even more confused.

"That terrible nightmare was real! No No! I don't know what to believe any more. So it all really did happen!" Tears started to form in Watari's eyes. Watari started to remember what happened last night. He couldn't help it. He wanted to stop, but couldn't.

"Did I really want it? I never really said no to him, in fact I said yes. I wanted to say no, but it just didn't come out of my mouth. Does that mean I want it? I could have walked away, but I never moved. I must have wanted it then, but It felt so bad." Tears fell down from his checks.

Watari wiped his tears away thin sat down in a chair. He heard the door open. The door had opened, and in comes Fujimori steeping in. Watari felt scared to see him. As Fujimori closed the door, he locked it.

Watari really got scared then. "Hey Watari. Did you have fun?" "What are you talking about?" Fujimori walked in front of Watari, which was still sitting down. He lifted his hand to grab Watari's chin, making him look into his eyes. Watari was to scared to move. Fujimori stared into his eye, doing those eye tricks again, sending Watari into a trance. "Well did you, Watari?" Watari said something out of his will. "Yes, I had lots of fun." _"What am I saying?"_

Fujimori grinned then said "Why don't we play a new game. You'll have even more fun." Watari felt like something bad was going to happen. _"Why can't I get up?"_ Fujimori started to pull down his pants and then his boxers that he wore, showing his hard dick and pubic hair. Watari didn't want to know what was going to happen next. "You know you want to taste my juice today. So go right ahead."

"Yes, I want a taste" said Watari in a trance. _"No! I can't do that. Thats just nasty!" _Fujimori pulled Watari's head closer to his dick. Watari's mouth opened up wide. _"I can't stop myself!"_ It was to late for Watari to try and stop himself. A big hard cock was now in his mouth. Watari began to suck on it.

"_I can't believe I'm doing this." _Watari sucked on it more and more which maid Fujimori moan real loud. Watari felt pubic hair touch his face as Fujimori pushed his head closer to him. Watari could not control the movements of his tongue rolling over and over the head of Fujimori's cock. Watari started to taste something nasty and more of it came. "Harder! Faster!" said Fujimori, and Watari began to suck harder and much more faster. _"I feel like I can't control myself!" _

"I need more" said Fujimori. So Fujimori began to fuck Watari's face. Watari still having no control of what he was doing. He felt and tasted the tastes of Fujimori. Fujimori cock went in his mouth , almost coming all the way down his throat, and back up to Watari's lips. He did it faster and faster till he finally came in Watari's mouth.

"Watari, your so good. Keep it up." Watari still in a trance responded. "I will." Fujimori pulled up his pants and left the room.

When Fujimori left, Watari came out of a trance. "Did I just do that! I feel so unclean. I could have left, but I stayed right their. I wanted it, didn't I? I feel so confused because I do it but I don't want it. I can't figure this out! I just want to put my head down and close my eyes, and wish everything away."

He laid his head down and closed his eyes trying to figure everything out.

Will Watari ever figure out how he feels or will it end up tricking him in the end?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Watari was still in his lab with his head down on his desk, thinking of the situation he was in. "I really don't know what to think of myself anymore. Do I really love him? I think I feel more scared of him than ever. I know, I should just call this whole relationship off. But if I didn't love him why did I make love with him?"

Watari was still so confused as ever until he just couldn't take it anymore. "I just want to leave from here. All my problems always start here, in this lab. But why? Today feels so stressful. I'm just going to go home for the rest of the day. I don't care what anyone says about me leaving. I'm just going." So Watari started to pack up some things to bring home.

Fujimori started to walk to his office and noticed that someone was behind him walking close to him. "Hey you! Your that Fujimori guy right?" asked Tatsumi. "Yeah and what about it?" said Fujimori. Tatsumi never really talked to Fujimori so he was still a stranger to him.

"You..you go out with Watari right? He's been acting so strange lately. Whats up with him or did something bad happen? Fujimori turned around to face Tatsumi. "I really don't know why he's acting so strange, but I have everything under control. Why do you ask?"

Tatsumi looked down at the floor and began to explain. "Today when I went to go see him, he was bleeding on his neck. When I told him that he was bleeding, he freaked out on me and told me to leave. He is not like other shinigami. He docent heal fast like most do. So when he ever gets hurt, it shows for a while."

"Is that so. He'll get over a cut sooner or later." Fujimori really didn't want to talk at this moment and said something to end this conversation. "Well I have to go and put things up. And one more thing." Fujimori started to look in Tatsumi's eyes. "Stop worrying over Watari. He can take care of himself. Leave him alone and I'll take care of him." Fujimori said that with a small grin on his face, then started to turn around and leave while Tatsumi just watched.

Tatsumi started to walk in the opposite direction. "I know I should stop worrying over Watari but I just can't. I really don't trust Fujimori. Is he doing something to Watari? If he is, I'll make him regret transferring here. I can feel that something bad is going on or is it because I really cared for Watari. I just want to be forgivin. I admit the bad things I'v done and made him do was terrible and selfish, and he deserves better. Much better."

As Tatsumi was walking in the main building that lead to the outside doors, he saw Watari signing himself out and walked out the doors. "Why is he going home early today?" Tatsumi thought to himself.

Outside, Watari headed in the direction of his house to get a lot off his mind. He decided to walk today to get a good exercise instead of transporting himself home. It took a while for him to get home.

Watari opened his door and walked all the way to his room. In his room, he walked up to his bed and fell down, landing hard on his bed. When Watari was having bad days like this, he threw himself on his bed without caring. He laid his head on his pillow and took a nap.

Fujimori was in his office organizing his things. He checked up on Watari at his usual time, but didn't find him. "So Watari went home already today. He didn't even tell me he was going so early. I think I'll go pay him a visit then." So Fujimori got done with what he was doing and left to go see Watari.

Still sleeping, Watari looked like he was in a good sleep till he felt someone shake him hard. "Get up Watari, get up!" Watari knew that voice and suddenly got up. "Fu..Fujimori! How did you get in here?" Watari looked confused and surprised to see that Fujimori was in his room. "Easy, I transported in here. Now why didn't you tell me you were leaving early? Does someone need to be punished today?" Watari backed away a little. "Fujimori what are you saying?" An evil grin shot up from Fujimori's face. "As of today, your are to do as I tell you to or you will be punished. And you need to tell me where you will be at all times or I'll just look for you, and if I find you, its not going to be good."

Watari felt shocked to here these new rules. "Why are you giving me rules to follow? Is it because you don't trust me or something? And to tell you the truth, I don't think I want to stay in this relationship anymore! So I think you should leave!" Watari felt relived to had finally said that, but he only heard laughter.

"Ha ha ha. You think you can just walk away from me that easily. Well think again, because you are all mine no matter what." Fujimori moved towards Watari and pushed him against the corner of the wall. Then Fujimori caught Watari's wrists with his hands and pinned them above his head. Watari struggled to get free. "Fujimori stop it! Let go!" But Fujimori would not listen. "Since when do you give me orders? All you have to do is obey me." Watari had nothing to protect him against Fujimori.

Fujimori starred strait into Watari's eyes, scaring him till he wouldn't move anymore. "You need to learn how to listen." Fujimori grabbed both of Watari's wrists with one hand, and took out a pocket knife from his pants with the other hand. He placed the knife against Watari's neck. "Are you ready for pain?" said Fujimori. "Please stop! Your scaring me!" Watari tried to get out of his grip again and still failed. Fujimori was too strong to let go of the grip he had on Watari. He took it away from his neck and started to cut down on Watari's shirt ripping it open. It reviled smooth soft skin. "Your so sexy. Lets make you sexier."

Fujimori took the knife and started to cut Watari's skin. "Stop it now! That hurts!" Watari yelled. He tried to move more to get free, but was too weak for Fujimori's grip. "The more you yell makes me want to do more to this beautiful body!" He made a deep cut to the side of his stomach. Watari only screened in pain. "Stop it please!" Tears began to fall down his face.

Several minutes past and he had cut Watari many times on his chest and stomach, making lots of blood show. Fujimori really like to see blood shed everywhere. It turned him on and made him feel like he had power. He had made light and deep cuts all over Watari's body with the knife. Drops of blood started to fall to the ground. Fujimori stopped to look at what he did in satisfaction. "Now have you learned your lesson or do you need more?" He said with a grin.

Watari felt dizzy from all the blood he had lost, that when Fujimori released his hands, Watari fell to the ground. Watari was too weak to stand up and his eyes began to slowly close and go to unconsciousness. Fujimori bent down and pick up Watari's head. He came closer to his ear and said, "You will always be mine and only mine. Always listen to me and nothing bad will happen to you." After Fujimori said that, he placed a long kiss on he's lips. Watari felt his tongue slid in and out of his mouth.

Fujimori stopped and placed Watari back down. He started leaving Watari's room, while Watari still lay on the cold floor. "You'll always be mine." said Fujimori.

Will Watari always be Fujimori's lover?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Morning came very fast this day, as the sun's rays shins through the glass window. The sun's light traveled in a downwards direction till it softly hit Watari's closed eyes. Eyes began to open slowly with a hint of pain in them. Watari slowly began to get off of the ground that he had laid on all night. His shirt was still ripped and his chest was still trying to heal itself. His chest was in a lot of pain as he tried to move. He felt weak standing up and started to wobble as he tied to walk.

"Damn, this hurt so much! Have I been laying on the ground all night long like this?" Watari questioned himself, so he got up and began to look in a mirror. Walking to it, his eyes began to widen as he saw the image in the mirror. "Oh my god! Look at me! I have all these cuts and bruises everywhere! How am I going to hide all of this? What if someone sees this. What would they say? No what would I say? If they ask, I can't tell the truth. I'll just have to lie." Watari agreed to himself.

Watari walked over to the edge of his bed and sat down. He looked at his clock and read the time. "So I only have a few minuets to get ready for work, but I really don't want to go. And if I don't go...Fujimori might get mad at me...and do things that I won't like. Why is he doing this? I thought we could be together. I thought I had someone who cared, but I was wrong... or was I? He wants me to always be his, and I want someone too, but not someone that will hurt me. I just don't know, or maybe we can work things out?... No no no! Not after what he did to me. Or maybe he's not that bad. Maybe I'm just overreacting... He loves me?"

"Come on Watari or were going to be late for work."

Watari quickly turned to face the person who said that. "Fujimori! Why are you here?" Fujimori walked closer to Watari. "Your coming to work or you not?" Watari felt a little scared, so he only tried to make him happy. "Yeah, I'm going.", Watari said.

Fujimori looked at Watari's chest in satisfaction, then remembered that they had to go to work. "Change your clothes and hurry up so we can go. You don't want to disappoint me do you?", said Fujimori as he left the room.

Watari knew he was no match for Fujimori, and he knew now not to make him mad. He didn't want to get hurt so he got up and started to get dressed. He was still in pain when he put on his clothes. He wore his turtleneck sweeter so it would hide the cuts as best as it could. He walked to a mirror to see if he hid them good.

Back in the room, Fujimori walked behind Watari and wrapped his arms around Watari's chest, hugging him. He moved his head to talk near his ear. "You will listen to me always, or I will do even worse to you. Just obey me and we could live fine together. And if you go telling anyone about this, I'll make you suffer till you can't stand it no more. Got that?" Watari felt terrified of him and wanted to be let go. And just so he docent get hurt, he replied with a "Yes, I understand".

Still hugging him, Fujimori had a small grin on his face, happy that he had Watari under his control. "Good. I love you very much. Now lets go.", said Fujimori. Then they both began to leave for work together.

About 20 minutes later, Fujimori and Watari were at work clocking in. "I'll pick you up Watari", said Fujimori. "Be there when I come." He said then leaving to his office. Watari started to walk to his destination.

Walking through the halls, Watari had a lot on his mind. "I don't know what to do anymore. Now I have to listen to Fujimori or something bad will happen. I can't be with him like this, and I can't tell no one about this. I'm in a dangerous position and I can't get out."

He kept on walking and reached his lab. He opened the door and walked in. He walked to his desk seeing what he had to do for today.

"Lets see, fill out papers as usual. Maybe when I get done with this, I can work on chemicals. Hopefully no one will bother me, because I really don't want to see anyone today. I'm still hurting a lot, but I'll make it through. I just wish I knew what to do about my problem." Watari started to begin his work.

At Tatsumi's office, Tatsumi was sitting at his desk thinking to himself. "Well this week hasn't been going so well. I had to turn in some files late and Watari docent want me around, but I still want to see him. I still feel so guilty of what I made him do. Being forgiven would mean a lot to me, if only he would forgive me. And that Fujimori guy makes me think something terrible is going on. He didn't want me to worry about Watari, but I just can't stop. I can't stay here thinking like this. I have to do something. I think I will go check up on him." So Tatsumi started to walk to the lab.

In the lab, Watari was siting down at his desk, finishing his work. "Great, I'm done with my work. Now I can work on things I want to work on. What chemicals should I make?", he thought to himself.

Tatsumi was at lab's door. "Should I just go in or what should I do? I don't want him to be upset.", thought Tatsumi. So Tatsumi opened the door a little bit to peek inside.

Watari was still thinking of a chemical to make. He stood up and stretched out his arms. He felt pain on his chest as he did that. "Ouch! That really hurts!", he said. He lifted up his shirt to look at his chest that had cuts and dried up blood on it. He touched his cuts that hurt so much, then he put his shirt back in its place.

Tatsumi's eyes widened as he saw this. "What the hell happened to Watari! I have to do something about this." So he opened the door and went inside. Watari looked surprised to see that Tatsumi had just came in all of a sudden. Tatsumi began to walk to Watari.

"Tatsumi, what do you want?", said Watari. "I just wanted to say sorry thats all. Will you ever forgive me?", he said. "Tatsumi is this all you wanted? Why this all of a sudden?", asked Watari. Tatsumi looked directly in his eyes. "Are you going through something really bad, Watari?"

Watari felt shocked that he asked that and started to panic. He couldn't let him know and tried his best to lie. "Theres nothing wrong ok. So just leave me alone." Tatsumi replied. "No, I wont leave you alone, because I know theirs somethings wrong." Watari started to panic a little more. "I said theres nothing wrong." Tatsumi felt disappointed at the fact that he wasn't telling the truth. "If there is nothing wrong, then lift up your shirt. I want to see what it looks like up under there." Watari didn't know what to say. "Why would I do that to prove there is nothing wrong? Just leave here.", said Watari.

"Are you hiding something you don't want other people to see?"

"No, I'm not."

"Then do it or I will do it myself."

"No, I wont.", Watari said.

Tatsumi got closer to Watari. "Stay back", Watari said. Tatsumi didn't move, but instead used his powers to bring a shadow behind Watari to grab his arms and legs so he couldn't move. "Tatsumi, what is this!" said Watari as he struggled and struggled to get free. Tatsumi walked closer to him."I'm going to prove that something is wrong.", he said. Tatsumi reached out and lifted his shirt to see what was there. When he did that, he could see the cuts and dried blood better.

Watari didn't know what to say, because now he was caught. "Who did this to you Watari? Tell me now." Watari didn't say a thing, but turned his head the other way. "It was that Fujimori guy wasn't it?" Watari's eyes opened real wide and began to water. "So its true then. I'll beat the living shit out of him once I see him!"

Tatsumi resealed his shadows and caught Watari in his arms. Watari was now crying in Tatsumi's arms. Tatsumi usually didn't like to see people cry, but this was an exception. "I'll protect you Watari. I'll always be there for you."

Watari felt safe in Tatsumi's arms. He didn't want to leave him, but then he remembered what Fujimori said to him about if anyone finds out, and what would happen to him. He quickly got up from Tatsumi's arms. "Tatsumi no, just don't see him. He will hurt me more if you do. He said if anyone finds out about this he will do worse than this." Tatsumi replied. "I have to stop this. I wont let him do this to you anymore." Tatsumi wiped away Watari's tears, then hugged Watari again. "I'll protect you, I promise."

Can Tatsumi really protect Watari, or is Fujimori stronger?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Tatsumi still had Watari in his arms. He gently patted Watari's head against his chest. Hands going through long strands of blond hair. This maid him feel like he was doing something good for Watari, but he also remembered the things he done to him, which maid him feel regretful even more. He lifted Watari's chin up and stared in his watery eyes. "Watari, I'm sorry for what I'v done in the past, but now I can make it up to you. I'll be there for you and I'll protect you."

Watari still looked in Tatsumi's eyes. His tears stopped and said, "Tatsumi, you would be there for me?"

"Oh course I would. Anything for you." He reach and hugged Watari again. "I'll take care of him for you Watari. You've suffered enough." Watari closed his eyes and said, "Tatsumi, I don't know what might happen. I'm really scared. Fujimori is really strong and..." He was cut off. "Shh shh. Don't say anything else. Everythings going to be fine."

As soon as Tatsumi said that, the intercom came on: Seiichiro Tatsumi please report to the main office. I repeat, Seiichiro Tatsumi please report to the main office.

"Oh I wounder what they want? Watari, I'll come back ok." Tatsumi let go of Watari. "Ok", he replied back. Tatsumi began to leave out the lab.

Still standing up, Watari didn't believe what just happened. "Was Tatsumi just being nice to me a while ago? Did he really say he would help me out? Can he really help me? I just don't want anything bad to happen." He was lost in deep thought.

The wind started blowing form the window that was in the lab. "Its getting kind of chilly in here." Then the wind blew a little more. "Why is the wind blowing so hard today?" The wind blew even harder, swirling into a very small but light tornado. Watari didn't hear or see it coming. It traveled and moved behind Watari. All of a sudden the wind formed something tall and heavy behind him. Feet, legs, and a chest was visable, and then arms and a head come along too. Watari turned his head where he felt the wind blowing. And as he saw what was behind him he started to panic.

"Fu..Fujimori!", stuttered Watari.

"Yeah, you know its me.", said Fujimori. Watari started to step backwards so he could get away from him, but it was too late, and Fujimori grabbed his arms, sending Watari forward on his chest. Then Fujimori rapped his arms around Watari. Watari didn't like this at all and wanted to be free from him.

Fujimori got close to his ear. "So you thought you could get away from me huh?Well think again." Watari started to talk. "What are you talking about? I don't understand."

"You know damn well as what I'm talking about! I saw you. You and that filth man you where with. I heard what you guys were saying." Watari eyes opened real wide. "_No No! This can't be happening!"_ He thought to himself. Fujimori finished what he was saying. "And worst of all, he was all on you! Touching you in a way he shouldn't! And you just let him! I told you that you are only **MINE!**", he shouted.

"No! Stop it now!" a scared Watari said.

"So now he knows are little secrete that you were suppose to keep. You do know what comes after this don't you?" Grinning, Fujimori said.

Tatsumi got to the office and was waiting on orders, then Wakaba all cheerful, came to the front. "Oh Tatsumi, the guy asking for you just left a while ago. Sorry." Tatsumi looked puzzled. " Some guy. What did he look like?" Wakaba answered. "He is tall and has black hair and pretty blue eyes. I could just stare at them all day long." Tatsumi just realized who she was describing. "_Its that Fujimori guy! Fuck! He's plotting something! I better hurry up and go back to Watari." _"Thank you Wakaba. You really helped me out." Tatsumi started to walk in a hurry. "Your welcome Tatsumi", said Wakaba.

Watari wanted to faint at this moment but some how he managed to say some words. "Don't...pl...leas don..don't.", he said slowly. Fujimori laughed. "Ha ha. This is what you get for disobeying me."

With the last bit of courage, Watari started to yell, "TATSUMI!"

"You dare call his name!", said a furious Fujimori. "He's not here to interferer with us and he never will be! I'll make shure to that, because you will only be mine!" As he said that, he took one of his hands and punched Watari really hard in his already hurt stomach. He fell to the ground with a loud thud. "This is only the beginning of your punishment.", said Fujimori.

Watari now laid on the ground with his hand on his stomach gasping for air. Fujimori picked him up and placed him on his shoulder. Watari couldn't take the pain that he was feeling and began to pass out.

As he began to leave consciousness, he could only think of one thing and that was Tatsumi. _"Tatsumi. Help me.", _he thought to himself now passed out.

Fujimori turned around to face the window when, the door opened and a tired Tatsumi ran in. He saw what was going on and didn't like it. "What the HELL are you doing to Watari, you BASTARD?" Tatsumi ran to Fujimori with a fist about to strike at him. When Tatsumi was going to hit him, a big gush of wind started swirling around Fujimori. The wind lifted Fujimori and Watari up off the ground. "He's coming with me. Don't even try to look for him because he's all mine now." Fujimori said.

"You FUCKER! Come down here NOW! " yelled Tatsumi as he looked up at Fujimori with Watari on his shoulder.

"It would ruin my fun. So I'll see you later.", said Fujimori. Wind started to move faster and faster into a tornado like state. Tatsumi tried to get closer, but was knocked backwards to a wall. "WATARI, NO!", shouted Tatsumi. The wind moved around Fujimori and Watari, making them vanish in thin air.

Everything cleared up and Tatsumi was now able to get up and go to where they were at. "DAMN! He got Watari. And I said I would protect him, but I couldn't. Shit! I can't believe this! I let him down. I'm sorry Watari, but can you forgive me this time?"

Can Tatsumi find Watari?


End file.
